


Breakfast In Bed

by shiny_glor_chan



Series: Scerek Feels [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Breakfast in Bed, Cuddly Derek, Gen, M/M, Morning After, Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-29
Updated: 2013-06-29
Packaged: 2017-12-16 13:58:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/862803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiny_glor_chan/pseuds/shiny_glor_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a difficult conversation with Derek, Scott decides some breakfast in bed is in order.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfast In Bed

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't having such a great morning, and since Derek didn't have such a great time by the end of my last fic, I decided there was some happy needed. Hence this fic. Enjoy.

Scott blinks awake sleepily, feeling warm and content. He smiles to himself to see Derek wrapped around him, like Scott's his teddy bear. Scott's smile widens at that, and he bites back a chuckle, not wanting to wake Derek. For a few long minutes, Scott just watches Derek sleep. It's a rarity, and Scott can't believe how young Derek looks without the weight of the world on his shoulders.

_He deserves nice things_ , Scott thinks. _I could never see it before, but he does_.

With that thought in mind, Scott carefully extracts him from Derek's arms, pulls on his discarded jeans, and quietly pads to the kitchen. He flicks the light on and heads straight for the refrigerator. Once he opens it, he frowns at how sparsely filled it is. Luckily, he finds bacon as well as staples every kitchen should have: eggs, bread, and milk. He spreads out the ingredients on the counter before he goes on a search for a bowl, pans, and utensils.

Leaning out of the kitchen door, Scott checks to see if Derek has woken up. Derek seems to be dead asleep still, and Scott smiles when Derek buries his face into the pillow Scott had been using. It makes his stomach flip in a funny way, and he just shakes his head and gets back to mixing up some eggs.

He puts some of the eggs aside for scrambled eggs then pours some milk into the rest for dipping bread for french toast. Scott drops a few slices of bread into the mixture before checking and turning the bacon frying up in one of the pans he had heated up.

Soon, Scott finishes up the last of the french toast and starts to plate up the food. He puts the dirty dishes and pans into the sink to soak before he looks around for something to use as a tray. He finds a cutting board, surprisingly enough, and it works to carry both their plates with forks as well as two glasses of orange juice Scott had scrounged up in the fridge.

Quietly, Scott balances the plates and glasses, turns the kitchen light off as he pass it by the switch and heads to the bed where Derek is starting wake up. When Derek opens his eyes, Scott smiles and holds up the food sheepishly.

“Hungry?” he asks as he sits on the bed and rests to tray on his lap.

Derek blinks awake and just stares at Scott. “You...made us breakfast,” he says, sounding a bit incredulous as he sits up.

“Yep,” Scott replies, popping the p as he settles in next to Derek. “If you're not hungry, I'm sure I can manage all this. I'm a growing boy and all.”

“No, I'm hungry,” Derek says, reaching for a piece of bacon and taking a vicious bite out of it. “You didn't have to...”

“I wanted to,” Scott tells him as he digs into his scrambled eggs. “I'm just lucky you have food in the fridge.”

Derek huffs. “Do I look like someone who has time to cook?”

“Yes,” Scott teases before popping a crispy piece of bacon into his mouth.

Derek rolls his eyes and just keeps eating without a word. Scott watches him out of the corner of his eye as he finishes his own plate. When his plate's empty, he downs his glass of orange juice in a few big gulps and licks his lips.

“So, good?” he asks as Derek finishes off his last bite of french toast.

“Yeah,” Derek agrees quietly. “Look, Scott-”

Before Derek could finish, Isaac stumbles in through the door. “Derek, I-” he begins but cuts himself off when he sees Scott in Derek's bed, just wearing jeans. “Uh, I'll come back later, I think.”

With that Isaac turns on his heel and closes the front door behind him after he beats a hasty retreat. Derek winces as Scott rubs the back of his neck. “That could have gone better...” Scott murmurs, watching Derek as he slides out of bed and grabs his jeans. “You were going to say something, before Isaac came in?”

“It was nothing,” Derek replies, zipping up his jeans before turning around to face Scott. “I should go after him.”

Scott nods as Derek finds his shirt and pulls it on. “Yeah,” he agrees. “Just...don't make it out as weird, because I don't... We don't need to label it, but I don't think we were just fucking, before.”

Derek nods tersely. “Clean up the kitchen before you leave.” He pauses as finds some shoes and slips them on. “And thanks, Scott.”

With that, Derek leaves, and Scott's not exactly sure what Derek just thanked him for. He figures he meant more than just breakfast, and Scott decides to think about it later. Right now, he has dishes to clean, and he'd hate to leave Derek with a mess he made.

**Author's Note:**

> My [tumblr](http://shiny-glor-chan.tumblr.com/), if you wanna chat.


End file.
